Talk:Little House Wiki - Little House on the Prairie
Featured Article Currently, as of 2/13/08 the main page lists the featured article section as "coming soon!" I'd like to see a few more large pages made before we go ahead with the first one. If anyone else has some input on this, feel free to post them here! a few potential ones would probably be Charles Ingalls, Mary, Jack and the Season 1 page. Just my opinion though. -- Phillip (talk) 22:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Featured Articles July 2012 OK, so I was thinking and I think everyone should post their ideas of what the featured articles should be, I think we should have 2 character articles, 2 locations, 1 actor/actress/crew member, 1 book, and maybe 1 other thing, I think the best options this month would be; (Everything with an asterick could use a bit more work) Characters; *Harriet Oleson *Nellie Oleson Dalton *Carrie Ingalls *Isiah Edwards *Charles Ingalls *Bandit *Jack *Almonzo Wilder *Willie Oleson or *Mary Ingalls Kendall Locations; *Hanson's Mill *Walnut Grove Church and School* or *Walnut Grove* Actor/Actress/Crew Member; *Katherine MacGregor *Karen Grassle *Matthew Laborteaux* *David Rose or *Michael Landon Other; *Bunny (horse) *McCall's Dress Patterns* *Episode 305: The Monster of Walnut Grove *Episode 103: Country Girls or *Little House on the Prairie: The Pilot Books; *Little House Book Series *On the Banks of Plum Creek or *Det vesle huset* Well that's it, In my opinion we should have Harriet Oleson, Isiah Edwards, Walnut Grove Church and School, Walnut Grove, David Rose, Episode 305: The Monster of Walnut Grove, and Little House Book Series. If you have any more suggestions feel free to tell us about them. Thanks, --Ducksplash (Talk!) 19:47, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm going to re-format the front page so, if you have any ideas about that just say. Ducksplash (Talk!) 03:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :My vote is for Charles Ingalls and Caroline Ingalls (though not listed), Walnut Grove Church and School, Walnut Grove (locations), Michael Landon (actor), and Little House Book Series (book).--DarkLantern 09:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Good Choices, Dark, I like the idea of Caroline Ingalls and Harriet Oleson as the Characters FA and Micheal Landon is a good choice for the Crew FA. Ducksplash (Talk!) 18:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, and I'm starting writing the summaries tommorrow morning, so if anyone else wants to vote. Ducksplash (Talk!) 23:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The FA's are Caroline Ingalls, Harriet Oleson, Episode 305: The Monster of Walnut Grove, Little House Book Series, Walnut Grove, and Walnut Grove Church and School, and Michael Landon. Ducksplash (Talk!) 16:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) August Featured Articles Well, since I almost forgot to do this last time and it was rushed, I'm going to start a lot earlier this month. Suggestions From Last Month include David Rose and Charles Ingalls. I suggest this month, we only do one location and three characters, because we only have one location(imho) that is ready for the FA. Sooo, other articles I suggest are Locations *Hanson's Mill Books *Book Translations *Little House Book Series or *On the Banks of Plum Creek Other *Episode 110: School Mom *Episode 103: Country Girls or *Little House on the Prairie: The Pilot Characters *Nellie Oleson Dalton *Carrie Ingalls *Isiah Edwards *Bandit *Jack *Almonzo Wilder *Willie Oleson or *Mary Ingalls Kendall Crew Members *Katherine MacGregor *Karen Grassle or *Matthew Laborteaux I'd like to see DHansen's Mill, Book Translations, Little House On The Prarie: The Pilot, Almonzo Wilder, Charles Ingalls, Isiah Edwards, and David Rose. Same as last month, if you have any other suggestions just put them and at the end I will put the things with the most votes on the front page.(And I'll add the english title of the books in book translations under the image.) =) Ducksplash (Talk!) 16:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm updating in a few days, also I like the Idea of Robert Alden Ducksplash Talk 22:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I've decided to wait until next month to change the front page. Ducksplash Talk 21:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) After much thought this months FA's are David Rose, Nellie Oleson Dalton, Episode 103: Country Girls, Hanson's Mill, and Charles Ingalls. Ducksplash Talk 19:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC)